Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{2}{9}-3\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {6\dfrac{8}{36}}-{3\dfrac{27}{36}}$ Convert ${6\dfrac{8}{36}}$ to ${5 + \dfrac{36}{36} + \dfrac{8}{36}}$ So the problem becomes: ${5\dfrac{44}{36}}-{3\dfrac{27}{36}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{44}{36}} - {3} - {\dfrac{27}{36}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {3} + {\dfrac{44}{36}} - {\dfrac{27}{36}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{44}{36}} - {\dfrac{27}{36}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{17}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{17}{36}$